


Head Games

by Sitara



Series: Destiny [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bunny Died, Gen, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Sitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am using the fanon idea that Jim is 10 years older than Blair.</p>
<p>WARNING This is a snippet. It takes place in my Destiny Series but in the real world instead of the spirit.</p>
<p>If anyone wants to finish it or shoot out ideas to try and resurrect the bunny go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

**Friday 10:30 am Simon's office**

Captain Simon Banks, head of the Major Crimes Unit of the Cascade PD settled back in his chair with a weary sigh. He scowled at the memo crumbled on his desk before he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. *How in the hell am I going to keep this woman away from Sandburg?* Simon's thoughts were interrupted when his secretary, Rhonda, ushered a small oriental woman into his office. Simon rose from his desk and offered a seat to the woman.

"It is nice to meet you Dr. Coulter. Have a seat at the table and we'll get started."

Dr. Coulter avidly studied Captain Banks before smiling in amusement. "You lie very well Captain Banks but I know you would rather face an escaped con than have me here right now. So, I will try to make my stay here as brief and painless as possible for you and your men."

Simon settled in the chair across from her, "I would greatly appreciate that Doctor. Now why don't you tell me exactly what you what from me and my people."

"What I want is very simple I want to know how and why your unit, out of a sample of over one hundred similar units across the US, has the lowest stress related problems, such as transfer requests, burnout, and in some cases suicides. All the while having the highest case solve rate and lowest number of repeat visits to the Police Psychologists." Dr. Coulter folded her hands on the table top as she watched Captain Banks contemplate what she said.

As Simon looked blankly at her Dr. Coulter frowned and pulled out a file from her briefcase, "Surely you have realized how your unit stands out in the Department, Captain?" 

Studying the file a moment she begins to quote some statistics. "Of the 100 surveyed only your unit hasn't had a burnout transfer elsewhere in the last five years, as a matter of fact you had a bomb squad burnout transfer in, a captain if I remember correctly. The only outgoing transfers you have are for personality conflicts. The other 99 units in the last five years have had 25 suicides, 289 burnout transfers, and 157 burnout retirements. Only Vice has a higher rate."

"Yes, I see why you would want to find ways to help the other units but what exactly are you going to do during this study and how long will it take?" 

Simon walked over to his coffeepot and was preparing to offer her some when he was distracted in route by a commotion in the bullpen.


End file.
